Tied Up With a Bow
by wellwritten
Summary: We never did talk about the kiss, did we?


**Tied Up With a Bow**

_Author's Note: Just a little story to wrap up everything neatly after the season finale. Not to say I'm not looking forward to the new season with it's own unique twists and turns, but I hope you enjoy. I own nothing._

Castle pushed on the hospital room door that over the last two weeks had been home to his favorite recovering detective, Kate Beckett. During those weeks, many things besides Kate's recuperation had occurred.

First, the man who had tried to kill Kate and had been pulling the strings on all of the intrigue and murder had been captured, not by the NYPD, but by the federal government. The man's name was unrecognizable to most, but he coordinated organized crime for most of the East Coast and had extensive links to similar operations in Russia, several Arab countries and Mexico. He'd been on the radar of several government agencies and on a joint raid of the man's offices, several ties connecting him to Johanna Beckett's murder, the attempted murder of Kate Beckett, as well as orders to Lockwood were discovered.

Second, the new captain of the 12th Precinct came to the hospital for a brief visit. After twenty years of working for the FBI, Jordan Shaw had requested the assignment, citing less stress and travel for the next phase of her life. She had delivered the news about the capture of the man behind her mother's killer to Rick and Kate personally, and hadn't bothered to hide her knowing smirks when she asked if Rick had left Kate's hospital room in the last two weeks.

Third, and most recently, was the departure of Josh from Kate's personal life. Rick was particularly happy about the development though tried his very best to keep his glee under wraps. Josh had consulted on her case, but within a few days of Kate regaining consciousness, the two had talked and agreed that Josh should follow his passion of providing medical assistance to countries in need.

So, what next? They wouldn't get back to normal. The death of Captain Montgomery removed normal from the realm of possibility but the entire team was moving forward, working together to create a new usual. Castle walking in with milkshakes was a new habit, as was his constant presence at the hospital.

Today, Kate smiled when she saw him enter the room.

"You look happy, what did the doctor say?"

"Two more days! Assuming I can walk the entire corridor circle."

Rick's smiled in return; he knew how badly Beckett wanted to get out of the hospital. "That's wonderful! Did you call and tell your dad?"

"No. He said he was coming later tonight, so I'll tell him then."

"So, what now? Physical Therapy?"

"Nope, just finished," Kate confirmed, sipping the shake he had brought.

"Great! If you're up for it, I want to finish a discussion we started."

"Okay," Kate responded warily, "Which conversation was that?"

Castle pulled up the chair next to her bed, sat down and leaned forward. "The one where you told me we were done. When you asked about the kiss we shared and almost dying in one another's arms."

Kate turned and looked out of the window, "I was focused on catching my mother's killer, Castle."

"I know you were, but we touched on something that needs to be resolved."

Kate nodded, indicating that he was right, but that she was not willing to start the conversation.

"Let's make this easy. Just a simple question to start. No repercussions regardless of the answer. Okay?"

Kate nodded again and tried to sit up, as much as her stitches and monitor lines would allow.

"Okay, here we go. Kate, do you think we should get Jordan a welcome to the station gift?"

"What? Castle, that's not funny!"

"I'm just trying to take the edge off. You look like I'm about to make you walk the plank."

"Just ask me the real question. The one you promised wouldn't ruin us."

"Do you want us to still be partners?"

"Is that the big question?"

"Stop worrying so much. Baby steps, detective."

"Yes, I still want to be partners."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

She shot him a dirty look, "Castle! I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here, but I do have a few friends that could rough you up."

"Understood!" he said but maintained his trademark flirtatious smirk.

"Next question?"

"Do you want to be more than partners?"

"Yes. You're one of my best friends."

"Kate!"

"What? You're being mean to me, can't I do the same?"

"No, my tender ego can't take it."

"Man up, Castle. Otherwise you don't stand a chance."

"You doubt my masculinity?" he asked, rising from the chair, he braced his arms on either side of her hips, careful not to jar her too much.

Kate slowly raised her arms and linked them around Castle's neck. "I know you're a male, but are you boy or man?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"How's that working for you?"

With a slight growl, he leaned toward her and captured her mouth in a lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he studied Kate's face but only saw pleasure, tinged with a bit of surprise. "I want a romantic relationship with you, Kate. A long term, all-in, bed head and morning breath kind of relationship."

"Well, when you sell it like that…"

"Kate, if I'm reading you wrong, just tell me. I'm serious about this. If you're not, I would not be happy, but I will still be your friend, and your partner. But don't be cruel about it. Just give me a yes or a no."

"No."

"No? Oh." He reached up and pulled her arms away from his neck and stood up. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"No, I mean, no, you're not reading me wrong. I can't promise I won't screw it up, but I want more than a partnership from you."

His entire demeanor relaxed and the smile returned to his face. "Really?"

"Really!" she nodded, almost shyly. "So, do I get another kiss?"

"You, my dear, get anything you want." He leaned down for another kiss, but her fingers stopped his progress before contact could be made.

"You're not going to go overboard, are you?"

"I can't make any promises, but if I make you uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?"

"No kissing at the station."

"Mmm, hmm," he murmured as he kissed down her jaw.

"No bringing personal issues to work and work issues home."

"'Kay. Wait, does that mean you're going to come live with me?"

"No, not yet."

"But I can ask you?"

"You're making me uncomfortable," she said, but softened the response with a smile. "Rick, I have feelings for you and I have for a while, but I don't have the best track record with relationships."

"Do you remember what I said at your apartment? I said that you've been hiding in your mother's murder and you're only comfortable in relationships with men that you don't love."

"I remember."

"I've had a lot of time to think about those words, and now, I don't believe what I said was entirely true. I think you were so committed to finding your mother's murderer that you only allowed yourself to be in relationships that were safe. I'm not saying you didn't have real feelings for Josh and Demming and whomever else, but you didn't give all of yourself to them because you had to save that emotion for your mother."

"That's possible, I guess."

"But, Kate, your mother's case is solved now. You're going to have a lot of time to figure out what you want, what's important to you. I really want to be a part of that process and hopefully will still be here when you get to the end of it."

Rick sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath allowing her to process what he was saying and then continued, "I know one thing for certain. I am completely in love with you and want to be here for you for the rest of my life. I'm not telling you this to pressure you, but because it is an unavoidable truth that I've come to terms with over the last year. I don't want there to be any confusion or erroneous assumptions. I'm here, if you want me. I want to marry you, to have kids with you, to grow old with you, if you want the same."

The shock on Kate's face was almost comical and though Rick was sitting on the side of her bed, she needed more distance. He sensed the change in her expression and moved back to sit in the chair next to the bed.

Determined not to backpedal, Rick took her hand and continued. "I realize this may be more than you're ready to talk about, and that's okay, but when you are ready, let me know. I'll wait months, years, even decades if I need to."

Kate nodded, but she wasn't smiling. He knew she was processing which was a good sign, but decided he'd given her more than enough to consider. He sat back in the chair and pulled his feet up on the edge of her bed then pulled out his laptop. He handed her the television remote, "I'm going to write for a while, you good?"

She nodded and turned the TV on, unaware of Castle's internal chanting, 'please don't let me have screwed this up, please don't let me have screwed this up.'

-o-o-o-o-

Later that night, Kate's hospital room was overflowing with friends and family. The small sectionals Castle had brought in last week were filled by Jenny, Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Alexis, and Martha, as well as Kate's dad. A few friends from the station had dropped by too and with trays of food delivered, the party atmosphere was well established. It helped to have a good network of friends and the large donation he'd made to the hospital had gone a long way to ensuring that whatever Castle or Beckett needed was allowed in with minimal red tape.

Esposito was detailing how he and Ryan had brought down a perp earlier in the day with visual demonstrations that had everyone laughing. That, plus the news that Kate would be released in the next couple of days buoyed everyone's already exuberant moods.

Castle looked at Kate from time to time just to make sure the activity wasn't too much for her, but each time he checked she was smiling and listening, obviously enjoying the company.

A bit later, while he was talking with Alexis about her latest plans for college in the far corner of the room, Kate called out.

"Castle?"

The room quieted slightly so Beckett wouldn't have to strain any more than necessary.

Castle started to come across the room but Beckett's frown and slight headshake made him sit back down.

"I'm ready."

His first thought was that she was tired and was ready for bed, but she spoke again before he could start to clear the room, "From our conversation earlier today? I'm ready for all of it."

"All of it?" Castle was in shock, but the rest of the room looked to one other to see if anyone else knew what they were talking about.

"All of it, but I don't want to wait. Size 5 ½, ok?"

"Ok."

"But it has to fit under gloves, nothing too over the top."

"I can do that."

Castle's eyes had a slight sheen to them and his smile confirmed for the entire room that there was more going on than they understood.

"And I want at least two."

Castle reached the bed and looked down at Beckett, whose tears slid down her cheek. "That sounds really workable for me."

They were both grinning like idiots when Castle leaned down for a kiss, which happened to be the final clue Lanie needed to solve the riddle. She screamed, but the couple continued to kiss. "I can't believe it, finally!"

Martha chimed in, "I knew it would happen eventually!"

Alexis looked on approvingly and Jim Beckett smiled knowingly but the others still seemed puzzled.

Ryan wasn't afraid to speak up, "What did we just miss here?"

"Well, apparently Castle and Beckett have been using their time wisely here at the hospital. Castle will be buying my girl a ring! Castle, I'm available for ring shopping if you need my help."

Castle was still occupied but not everyone had solved the mystery. "What about two?" asked Esposito.

"Babies, gentlemen," Jim Beckett spoke up. "My Katie wants babies."

As if it was happening to them, Beckett and Castle's friends and family started hugging, shaking hands, and slapping each other on the back.

With their friends all around them, the happy couple continued to kiss, completely unaware of anything but each other.

The End!

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
